Locking receptacles, sometimes referred to as ‘lock boxes’, are typically containers, such as boxes, cylinders, or the like, that act as a secure access repository for valuable articles. Locking receptacles may be sealed with a secure door or access point. The secure door may provide secure access through the use of a lock; for example, a pin tumbler lock, padlock, keypad lock, radio-frequency identification (RFID) lock, magnetic lock, or the like.
A conventional function of locking receptacles is as depositories of keys for a property, building, residence, or the like. In some instances, the locking receptacle may be mounted to the exterior of the property. The keys to enter the property may be stored in the locking receptacle. Thus, a person who gains access to the locking receptacle can receive the key to enter the property.
Having a locking receptacle mounted to the exterior of a property may be advantageous where access is required for multiple properties, but a single or unified key (or other device to operate the locks) is desired for entry to the multiple properties. In an example, a real estate agency may have multiple properties for sale. Rather than having to carry keys for each property, each property may have a locking receptacle mounted to the exterior of the property. The locking receptacle may include a property key inside for entering the property. Each locking receptacle could be accessed via a keypad or tumbler code by receiving a secure code that is transmitted via telephone or text to the real estate agent upon arrival at the premises.
US Publication No. 20090153291 provides an example of a real estate security system wherein access to a lockbox, that houses a key, causes automatic notification to an owner/occupant associated with the property. Such a communication can be used to alert the owner/occupant that a real estate showing is started or completed, that a friend or family member arrived home safely, that a property management accessed the house, or that emergency personnel accessed the house. The lockbox can include additional features that cause notification to the owner, such as automated sensing of tampering with the lockbox, or depressing a button on the lockbox to generate a signal to the owner/occupant of the property.
For years firefighters or other emergency personnel have been arriving at various buildings in response to an emergency call with an urgent need to access the building. Current commercial and residential lock box programs in place across Canada and the US are called Supra™ and Knox Box™. Both utilize a specially coded mechanical key that is kept inside the cab of each fire truck using various security methods. Each mechanical key opens up a roughly 4″×3″×3″ metal lock box attached to the exterior of the building. The box houses specific keys to that building including a possible master key. These programs were set up to aid firefighters with gaining immediate access in the event of an emergency.
There are several problems with the current system. Quite often, paramedics and police arrive first and have to wait for fire truck to arrive before they can enter, which wastes precious time. The lock boxes are out in the open and not attached securely enough to the building structure; therefore theft and unlawful access are possible. The boxes are also bulky and unattractive, which is an issue for home owners. There is a high possibility for loss of the mechanical key through misplacement or loss on site. There are no current methods for tracking accessibility of the storage box, tracking accountability of personnel who access the lock box and finding lost keys from the storage box.
If a lockbox is compromised resulting in loss of the master key therein, there may be a huge financial loss to that building owner as well as a loss of security. Furthermore, insurance rates may increase as a result of the lock box due to the potential liability and high cost to re-key an entire building if the current lock box is maliciously compromised resulting in loss of a master key. If the department mechanical key is lost, the liability may be even larger since not only would each face plate of Supra have to be replaced and each Knox Box re-keyed, but all building locks/apartments with said lock boxes would have to be completely re-keyed. In the case of either a lost department mechanical key or a compromised lockbox, temporary security personnel would be required at the main doors of each affected building to verify those coming and going until the process was complete.
Other sectors also require a secure and accountable locking receptacle and container. For example, paramedics need a more secure place to temporarily store toxic medication. Police officers are often called to assist in emergency calls and also need to gain entry. Quick access to a building should be available to the first Emergency Medical Services (EMS) to arrive. There is a need for a more secure place to store department keys/cards. Accountability issues are on the rise in every sector and infallible security is being demanded globally.
The conventional practice of having a key-accessible locking receptacle mounted on the exterior of a property presents liability and security concerns. As such, there is a need for an improved system and method for secure and accountable entry to a building using a locking receptacle.
Furthermore, there is a need to provide secure emergency access to a property for emergency services. In particular, a property owner requires peace of mind that an external lockbox mounted on the exterior of the property is tamper-proof and, furthermore, that any means for accessing the lockbox is secure and accountable. In the event of an emergency unfolding inside the property, such as a fire or health crisis, with the property locked and no one available to open it, the emergency services need a prompt manner of accessing a secure, tamper-proof lockbox without having to break down the entryway of the property. Typically, it would be impractical for the emergency services to carry entry keys for all the properties in its service area.